


Discarded

by Iseniich



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Basically Yellow with Green as a protag, Gen, Protagonist Green
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 13:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iseniich/pseuds/Iseniich
Summary: Green takes the Pokeball offered, and ends up with a Pikachu.





	Discarded

Green stares at the pokeball in his hand, rolls it around silently as the light glints off of the bright paint. Red has already met his Eevee, has greeted her, has  _left_. He feels ill. Of course Red would get the rare Eevee. A Pokemon with nearly limitless potential. He doesn’t know what he’d gotten. Probably something not nearly as spectacular - Eevees were so rare these days, you had to have a license to breed them, let alone have one. Red probably already had both. Slowly, he leaves the lab - there is no thanks to the man who had likely just pilfered whatever he could scrounge up for a failure like him.

He doesn’t remove the Pokemon from the ball until he’s alone at his house. Daisy had left after giving him a map, so all that was left was to open the damn thing. He really didn’t want to. But finally, he toggles the release of the mechanism, revealing the creature inside.

Black-tipped ears flick up, a rebellious snarl on tiny features as it prepares to attack. But it stops itself, staring at the small boy who stares back at it silently, resigned to his potential fate of being shocked to death by his own starter. The small mouse Pokemon gives him a disdainful sniff, turning around to present Green his rump, settling on the otherwise comfortable bed contently. Green watches it.

Well. Great.

* * *

 

Green’s first battle was an unmitigated disaster. His Pikachu refused to obey orders, whether simple or not, and merely battled until the Pokemon opposing him fainted, too injured for the Pokeball to capture the tiny Rattata he’d planned on adding to his group. Green had to recall him, in fact, just to get the damn thing to _stop_  attacking him. Later, when he released the rat, it turned on him, tiny teeth bared once more in irritation at the human that  _dared_  to discipline him.

He had no idea how to train something like this. It had no qualms against attacking helpless Pokemon - and upon the hasty recall of the rat - he learned that it had no such compunctions on  _punishing_  him for removing him from his prey. Staring at the Pokeball, Green resists the urge to fling it against the wall. It might take the impact as a chance for an escape.

His journey is at a standstill for a few days, Green barely able to make any progress past his camped out location as the Pikachu bit and fought and nearly murdered his way through the trail. Green can’t deal with this. He  _can’t_. He’s nearly in tears, desperately trying to maintain some sort of honor and respect from the rat even as it refused to display obedience to him. In the end, Green thinks Rocket came at the best possible time for him.

Granted, the rat didn’t listen to him, which resulted in the both of them getting badly injured in the process.

* * *

 

Pikachu was a lot more affectionate now that it had nearly died. Green watches it climb into his lap, offer him it’s affection, and he blandly pets the top of a head. This one likes him now. After weeks of trying to get him to obey, all it took was a near death experience. The hospital was supposed to notify his grandfather after the attack. It had been two weeks, and they were forced to let him go. No one came to sign him out. No parent outraged for his safety would ever come. Green smiles to himself, pats Pikachu.

“You want a name?” He asked him, his starter giving him a soft squeak. He’d never thought about naming the rat before. His disobedience had kept Green from giving him something meant as a treasure, but now, he could do something nice, he supposed. “Torben sound good?” He asked, the newly dubbed Torben butting a tiny head under his chin in agreement.

* * *

 

His first battle against Red was… not terrible. Not good. But not terrible. The boy does not get a victory - recalls Torben before he can go from irritable to vicious, bails from the battle where Red’s blank, indifferent red eyes stare after his retreating back. He doesn’t care that Red is probably mocking him, escaping out of Pewter to scold Torben for his near loss of control.

Torben is apologetic, nuzzles under his chin gently as an apology to his human. The two are walking back when they’re ambushed by a whole host of Weedle.

* * *

 

If it isn’t Red, it’s Rocket. Green laments, nudging away Torben from the front of Bill’s Lab. They’d been forcefully kicked away from the researcher’s domain by Green, but he’s run into Red right after, and Red hadn’t cared about how beat up he’d looked.

It made his defeat of Red’s team oddly satisfying, watching a fierce scowl at his loss to Green appear. Red left right away, refusing to give Green the satisfaction. So here he stands in front of Bill’s lab, holding a package his grandfather had reluctantly assigned him to transport. Red had already skipped town, something his grandfather’s silent stare accused him of being the cause of.

Bill is nice, but Green doesn’t stay long. Watching the Eevees roll around excitedly made him feel ill, reminded him of what he could have had. Not that he’d trade Torben anymore. He has an Pikachu and a Nidoking and a Beedrill. He was okay.

Kind of.

Well. He was getting the hang of not being angry about it, at least. That was something.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: [Seniichi](seniichi.tumblr.com)


End file.
